Eurovision Song Contest 1962
"Un premier amour" | vote = Each country had 10 jury members who awarded their three favourite songs 3, 2, and 1 points in order. All those points would then be added up and the song with the most points is declared the winner. | host = Compagnie Luxembourgeoise de Télédiffusion (CLT) | venue = Villa Louvigny Luxembourg City, Luxembourg | entries = 16 | debut = None | return = None | withdraw = None | null = | | | }} | interval = Achille Zavatta | opening = | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }} The Eurovision Song Contest 1962 was the seventh edition of the annual Eurovision Song Contest, held on Sunday 18 March 1962 at the Villa Louvigny in Luxembourg. The contest was won for a third time by France with the song "Un premier amour", performed by Isabelle Aubret. This marked the first time a country had won three contests. Austria, Belgium, Netherlands, and Spain all scored "nul points" for the first time. Location The 1962 Eurovision Song Contest was hosted in Luxembourg City. The venue chosen to host the 1962 contest was the Villa Louvigny. The building served as the headquarters of Compagnie Luxembourgeoise de Télédiffusion, the forerunner of RTL Group. It is located in Municipal Park, in the Ville Haute quarter of the centre of the city. Format After France's entry had been performed, there was a short power failure rendering the screens dark. There also seemed to be an even shorter power failure during the Netherlands entry, when viewers around Europe only saw darkness on their television screens when the Netherlands performed. The power failure seemed to affect the Netherlands score during the voting. Nevertheless, the song turned out to be popular in Europe after the contest. Participating countries All countries who participated in the Eurovision Song Contest 1961 returned for a second consecutive year, with no new countries making a début, nor any nations returning or withdrawing. Conductors Each performance had a conductor who maestro the orchestra.http://www.andtheconductoris.eu * - George de Godzinsky * - Henri Segers * - Jean Roderès * - Bruno Uher * - Kai Mortensen * - Egon Kjerrman * - Rolf-Hans Müller * - Dolf van der Linden * - Franck Pourcel * - Øivind Bergh * - Cedric Dumont * - Joze Privzek * - Wally Stott * - Jean Roderès * - Cinico Angelini * - Raymond Lefèvre Returning artists The contest saw the return of four artists this year, with three artists having previously participated in the 1960. Camillo Felgen for Luxembourg; François Deguelt for Monaco; and Fud Leclerc making his fourth appearance for Belgium, having also been present at the 1956 and 1958 contests. Jean Philippe, having previous represented France in 1959, returned to the contest as a representative for Switzerland. Results Scoreboard singing her winning song "Un premier amour" at the Eurovision Song Contest 1962]] 3 points Below is a summary of all 3 points in the final: International broadcasts and voting The table below shows the order in which votes were cast during the 1962 contest along with the spokesperson who was responsible for announcing the votes for their respective country. Each national broadcaster also sent a commentator to the contest, in order to provide coverage of the contest in their own native language. Details of the commentators and the broadcasting station for which they represented are also included in the table below. Voting and spokespersons # - TBC # - Enzo Tortora # - TBC # - Alex Macintosh # - Mladen Delić # - Alexandre Burger # - Kari Borg MannsåkerDyrseth, Seppo (OGAE Norway) # - André Valmy # - Ger Lugtenburg # - TBC # - Tage Danielsson # - Ole Mortensen # - TBC # - Diego Ramírez Pastor # - Arlette Vincent # - Poppe Berg Commentators * - Ruth Kappelsberger (ORF) * - Nicole Védrès (RTB), Willem Duys (BRT) * - Skat Nørrevig (DR TV) * - Ruth Kappelsberger (Deutsches Fernsehen)Rau, Oliver (OGAE Germany) * - Aarno Walli (Suomen Televisio) * - Pierre Tchernia (RTF) * - Renato Tagliani (Programma Nazionale) * - Nicole Védrès (Télé-Luxembourg) * - Pierre Tchernia (Télé Monte Carlo) * - Willem Duys (NTS) * - Odd Grythe (NRK and NRK P1) * - Federico Gallo (TVE) * - Jan Gabrielsson (Sveriges Radio-TV and SR P1)Leif Thorsson. Melodifestivalen genom tiderna through time" (2006), p. 40. Stockholm: Premium Publishing AB. ISBN 91-89136-29-2 * - Theodor Haller (TV DRS), Georges Hardy (TSR), Renato Tagliani (TSI) * - David Jacobs (BBC TV), Peter Haigh (BBC Light Programme) * - Ljubomir Vukadinović (Televizija Beograd), Gordana Bonetti (Televizija Zagreb), Tomaž Terček (Televizija Ljubljana) References External links * Category:1962 in music Category:Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:Music in Luxembourg City Category:History of Luxembourg City Category:1962 in Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1962 Category:20th century in Luxembourg City